Pressure sensors using MEMS (microelectromechanical systems) technology include e.g. those of piezoresistance change type and of capacitance type. On the other hand, pressure sensors using spin technology have been proposed. The pressure sensor using spin technology senses resistance change depending on strain. For instance, improvement in sensitivity is desired in a strain sensing element used in e.g. pressure sensors using spin technology.